Compared with a single-layer glass pane or a insulating glass, a vacuum glass formed by a plurality of glass panes has better sound insulating and heat insulating properties, as a vacuum interlayer is arranged between the adjacent glass panes of the vacuum glass.
After the manufacturing of the vacuum glass, as time going on, the sound and heat insulating effects are gradually degraded. The reason for that is vacuum degree degradation of the vacuum interlayers in the vacuum glass. Through further intensive study and a large amount of experiments, the applicant has found that, in addition to such factors as unreliable sealing at sealing edges, deflation of sealing materials and deflation of middle support materials, she deflation of a glass pane surface is also one of the important factors for vacuum degree degradation of the vacuum interlayers, moreover, gas molecules adsorbed on the surface of a glass pane can neither escape immediately from a vacuum environment in which the vacuum glass is manufactured, and nor to be removed by simple cleaning before the vacuum glass is sealed.